


Finally found it right here

by justhockey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Babies, Comforting Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, One Big Happy Family, Secret Relationship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhockey/pseuds/justhockey
Summary: He just wants to sleep. But then Eddie is placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and shaking.“Buck, what did you just say?”Buck huffs out a sigh. “IsaidMaddie is in lab-“Ohfuck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 746
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Finally found it right here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Poetry_ by Wrabel.

It’s the middle of the night and Buck is asleep, curled up safely in Eddie’s arms when his phone starts to ring. He’s startled awake by the sudden disruption, and he fumbles around to find his phone on the night stand. Neither of them are on call tonight, so he’s not sure what the rude awakening could be. 

His hand lands on the phone just as Eddie grumbles sleepily behind him, pulling Buck back against his chest where he’s warm. Eddie kisses the back of his shoulder as Buck squints at his phone, and clumsily manages to slide the bar across to answer it. 

“‘Lo?” Buck mumbles. 

_”Buck, Maddie’s in labour,”_ says the voice that Buck vaguely recognises as Chim’s. 

“‘Kay,” Buck replies, then immediately hangs up and puts the phone back down. 

He doesn’t register the panic in Chim’s voice, or even the words that he’s saying. It’s too late - or early, whatever. So Buck just burrows back down under the covers, and sighs when Eddie’s hand presses flat against Buck’s stomach to hold him close. 

“Wha’ was that?” Eddie asks, his breath warm on the back of Buck’s neck. 

“Maddie’s in labour,” Buck replies through a yawn, and Eddie just hums in reply. 

It’s warm, and cozy, and Eddie’s arms are just about Buck’s favourite place to be. So he’s just about to slip back into sleep when he feels Eddie shift, sitting up behind him. Buck groans in discontent, having already been unnecessarily disturbed once tonight. He just wants to sleep. But then Eddie is placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and shaking. 

“Buck, what did you just say?”

Buck huffs out a sigh. “I _said_ Maddie is in lab-“

Oh _fuck._

Buck shoots up so suddenly that he dislodges Eddie’s arm from his shoulder. He just, like, _sits there_ for a minute. Because he’s instantly entering into a state of complete panic - Buck isn’t ready for this, he’s not prepared to be an uncle, to have a tiny life counting on him. 

He and Maddie don’t know what they’re doing, their parents were a fucking disaster and like, you’re supposed to get your parenting advice from them, right? And _Chimney_ sure as hell doesn’t know what he’s doing, he’s probably already crying. 

Buck feels Eddie’s hand squeeze the back of his neck and he sucks in a deep breath. He thinks maybe he’d stopped breathing because he feels kind of dizzy. 

“Should we maybe get going?” Eddie suggests, voice comforting like he thinks Buck is freaking the fuck out. 

Buck _is_ freaking the fuck out. 

“Right,” Buck agrees. 

Then he springs into action. 

He throws the covers off them and runs around like a headless chicken, trying to get everything they might need together. He’s had his hospital bag ready for weeks, even though Maddie had told him that actually, only the _parents_ need a hospital bag. 

He’d elected to ignore that advice, and instead made sure he was fully prepared - snacks for a long wait, a phone charger in case Maddie forgot hers, a spare inhaler just in case Chim has a panic attack, you know, the usual stuff. And then the bunny teddy bear he’d bought as soon as Maddie told him she was pregnant, the first gift of many from Uncle Buck. Because this baby girl is gonna know she’s loved, right from the second she’s born. 

Buck pulls on sweat pants and a hoodie, then throws the bag over his shoulder and all but flies down the stairs of his loft. Eddie is waiting at the door, already dressed with two travel mugs of coffee in his hand. Shit, Buck has the best boyfriend. 

“Ready?” He asks, a placating smile on his face. 

“Ready,” Buck agrees, even though he’s absolutely, unequivocally _not_ ready. 

But he grabs his car keys off the kitchen counter and they head out the door anyway. 

He’s fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one to unlock his car when Eddie’s hand - warm and steady - closes around Buck’s. It forces him to take a breath, to make himself slow down for just a second. When he looks up, Eddie has an amused expression on his face, like this is funny but he’s refusing to laugh in case Buck actually murders him. 

“How about you let me drive?” Eddie asks, except Buck can tell that it’s not really a request. 

He holds onto the keys for a second longer, because everything seems so out of control right now that Buck wants to feel like he’s in charge of something. But his hands are shaking with nerves and anticipation, and he can feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. 

So he releases his grip on the keys and Eddie takes them from his hand, letting his fingers brush against Buck’s for a brief second. Then Eddie kisses his temple and opens the car door for him to climb in, and Buck just goes with it because he knows that Eddie’s got him. 

Buck sips on his too-hot coffee as Eddie drives them. It’s not fast enough for Buck’s liking, but then again, Buck would break every traffic law in LA to make it to the hospital faster, so. Probably a good idea that he let Eddie drive. His leg is bouncing up and down at an increasing pace though, and eventually Eddie rests a hand on Buck’s thigh to settle him. 

He’s practically vibrating out of his skin by the time they make it to the hospital, can feel the thrum of apprehension running through his veins. 

The receptionist looks tired, but friendly enough, and she smiles when Buck and Eddie approach the desk. 

“Hey, hi, I’m, uh - I’m,” Buck stammers, so overwhelmed that he can’t even get his words out. 

Eddie takes pity on him. “Hi, his sister is in labour. Maddie Buckley?”

The receptionist smiles and nods, and as she types on her computer, Eddie takes Buck’s hand in his. It’s grounding, gives Buck something to hold on to stop him from like, floating away, or something. 

“She’s in room 126,” she says. “That’s-“

But Buck doesn’t wait for directions. He just rushes off with Eddie in tow behind him, and shouts a quick “thank you” over his shoulder. He knows this hospital inside out, has been a patient in it more times than he even cares to think about. So he doesn’t need directions, and he doesn’t have the time to wait for them anyway. 

Maddie needs him. Or, Buck needs to be there for Maddie. He knows she’s got Chimney there, and that’s the most important thing, but. He wants her to be so surrounded by love that it’s impossible for her not to feel it. Buck doesn’t want Maddie to go through anything alone ever again. 

It’s almost anticlimactic when they arrive. The door to the delivery ward is closed - obviously - so they can’t even see the room. And Buck could probably walk in and find Maddie’s room, but he doesn’t really think this moment is for him, it’s for Maddie and Chim so he doesn’t want to interrupt. 

So he and Eddie take a seat in the waiting room just outside, and Buck lets out a breath. 

“I left my phone in the car, pass me yours and I’ll text Chim, let him know you’re here,” Eddie says. “I’ll text Abuela too, in case we’re still here in the morning and she has to keep Chris a little longer.”

Buck hands his phone over without any hesitation. But he makes Eddie text one handed, refuses to let go of him for even a second, lest the whole world collapse around him if he becomes untethered from Eddie. 

But Buck drops Eddie’s hand the second Chim walks through the doors. And like - they’re not _hiding_ their relationship, okay? It’s just. They want to keep this to themselves for now, want to have something that’s just theirs and Christopher’s for a while, as they figure everything out. 

That doesn’t matter now though, because Chim is walking towards them and Buck jumps out of his seat. 

“How is she? What’s going on? Is the baby okay?” Buck questions, so rapid-fire that Chim just blinks at him for a second. 

Eddie comes to stand beside Buck, and just being in close proximity with him is enough to centre Buck, to make some of his anxieties ease. 

Chim looks tired, and stressed as hell, but he doesn’t look worried or scared, so Buck is taking that as a good sign. 

“Maddie is fine, she’s doing really well,” Chim explains. “Baby is good too, we just can’t wait to meet her.”

Buck hugs him then, because whatever emotions he is currently feeling - Chim is undoubtedly feeling all of them, and more. And while Chim is doing such a good job of supporting Maddie through this, he could probably do with a little support himself. 

Chim hugs him back, laughing a little in disbelief. And Buck gets it, because this whole thing feels so surreal. They’ve been waiting for this day since the very moment they found out Maddie was pregnant, but somehow it still feels like it’s too soon. Like no matter how much preparation and planning they’ve done for this day, they’ll never really be ready. 

“How are _you_ doing?” Buck asks. 

Chim sighs. “Absolutely terrified,” he confesses. 

Eddie laughs and claps Chim on the shoulder in a show of solidarity. 

“Man, I know how that feels,” he says. “When Shannon was in labour I asked the midwife if it was too late to change our minds.”

“ _Is it?_ ” Chim jokes. 

“Afraid so,” Eddie says, and it makes the moment feel a little lighter, a little less frightening. 

“I better head back to her, but I’ll her know you’re here, Buck.”

He’s honestly pretty surprised that Chim didn’t pick up on the fact that Eddie has no real reason to be here. But then again, baby brain, and all that. Either way, he’s kind of relieved, doesn’t want to explain anything right now, when they’re all feeling so frazzled as it is. 

“Come on, sit,” Eddie says, tugging Buck back down into the chair. 

Buck turns to look at Eddie, and tilts his head up in search of a kiss. Eddie indulges him, because Buck learned pretty quickly that Eddie has a hard time saying no to him, and Buck _definitely_ knows how to use that to his advantage. So Eddie kisses him, quick and sweet like they’ve done hundreds of times before, by now. But it still steals Buck’s breath, and he’s certain he’ll never get used to it. 

And then they wait. And wait. And keep waiting. 

It feels like time is dragging out eternally, like every single second lasts a lifetime. Buck is used to being in hospitals for bad reasons, used to waiting to find out if the people he cares about will make it, or if he’ll walk again. It’s never for something good. So while he’s crazy excited to meet his niece, half of him is waiting for the other shoe to drop - waiting for something to go wrong. 

But he refuses to voice his worries. If he says it out loud he might jinx it, and he can’t possibly risk it. So he keeps his mouth shut and makes himself as comfortable possible on the plasticky chairs.

His hospital to-go bag and excessive number of snacks _definitely_ comes in useful. 

Eddie is asleep on Buck’s shoulder when the doors to the delivery ward fling open and Chimney comes rushing out. He’s sweaty and flushed, but he’s smiling so wide that his jaw must be aching. Buck instantly stands up, a sleepy Eddie not far behind him. 

“They’re both perfect,” Chim says breathlessly. 

Buck starts crying instantly. And he’s laughing too, as he wraps Chimney up into a hug. Then he throws himself into Eddie’s arms, because in this moment - one of the best of his life - there’s no one else he wants to share it with more than Eddie. 

Except for, y’know, Maddie and his niece. So they follow Chimney into the hospital room. 

His eyes land on Maddie first, and she looks exhausted, but also like she’s _glowing._ Her hair is scraped off her face into a bun and her cheeks are flushed, and she’s smiling bigger than Buck has ever seen before. He’s never known her be this happy, and it suits her more than he can say. 

Then his eyes trail down to the bundle in her arms, and he starts crying all over again. Because she’s so small, wrapped in a lemon-yellow blanket with a white hat pulled down over her ears. 

And Buck has always loved so big and loud, but he’s never felt anything quite like this before - never known something as all-encompassing as the love he feels looking at this tiny little girl. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers. 

Maddie laughs. “Yeah, she’s kinda cool, huh?”

And yeah, _kinda cool_ doesn’t even begin to cover it. She’s beautiful, and she’s healthy, and she’s already surrounded by so many people who love her, and will give anything and everything to keep her safe and happy. 

“You did so good, Maddie,” Buck says. 

“What am I, spare parts?” Chim asks.

They laugh, and it’s like none of them can _stop_ \- like they’re all just so completely overcome with joy that none of them know what to do with it. It’s kind of a beautiful feeling, really, and not one they’re all that accustomed to. 

“Can I?” Buck asks, gesturing nervously at the tiny, precious human sleeping in Maddie’s arms. 

Maddie smiles and nods. “Rosie, meet your Uncle Buck,” she says as she carefully places her in his arms. 

“Rosie,” Buck whispers. 

He’s in complete awe of her. Rosie has a tiny little button nose, and dark tufts of hair sticking out of her hat. She looks so serene, completely at peace - and Buck vows that he’ll do everything he can to keep her safe in this world, that he’ll never for a second let her feel like she’s alone. 

And he knows that with Maddie and Chim as parents, that would never happen anyway. But there’s no such thing as too much love, only too little. 

He can sense Eddie come and stand beside him, and Buck’s entire body instantly relaxes when he feels Eddie’s chest pressing against his arm. Eddie reaches out and brushes a gentle finger down Rosie’s nose. 

Buck glances away from Rosie for a second, just to see Eddie’s face, and the smile on it is so soft that it feels like home. He’s used to seeing Eddie with Christopher, Buck already knows that he’s a wonderful dad, but seeing him be so gentle with a tiny newborn - it feels like he’s looking at his future. 

“She’s super adorable,” Eddie says. 

And for a second Buck is back in the fire truck on the day of the earthquake, when Eddie had shown him Christopher for the first time. _Super adorable, I love kids._ That was kind of the moment their lives changed, and they didn’t even know it yet. 

“Yeah,” Maddie agrees. “I kinda like her.” 

Buck looks at Maddie, the way she’s glancing between her daughter, and Buck, and Eddie. 

“I didn’t expect you to be here, Eddie,” Maddie says, not unkindly, just surprised. 

Because of course Maddie notices it’s a little strange, even after a popping a whole baby out. She’s always been unfairly perceptive - Buck could never get away with anything when he was a kid. 

“Oh, I drove because Buck was freaking out too much,” Eddie says, chuckling. 

Chim and Maddie share a look, and they look so much like parents it’s almost comical. Maddie raises her eyebrows when she looks between Buck and Eddie. 

“So, what, he called you in the middle of the night?” She asks. 

Oh. Oh no. Buck knows where this is going, and he knows he should probably step in because it’s clear that Eddie _doesn’t_ know where it’s heading, but like, he’s absolutely exhausted. And he also has no idea what he can say in this moment to make things looks any less suspicious. 

Eddie just laughs. “No, I was already at Buck’s.”

“We were hanging out,” Buck very unhelpfully supplies. 

He does a mental face palm, and he’d probably do a literal one if beautiful baby Rosie wasn’t sleeping soundly in his arms. And god, she really is perfect - all pink cheeks and chubby fingers. 

“In the middle of the night?” Maddie questions. 

And it’s not the middle of the night now, the sun is peaking through the blinds as it rises, and the room is all warm and golden. Perfect, really, for such a special moment. But it _was_ the middle of the night when Chim called him. So. There’s probably no getting out of this one. 

It’s like Eddie finally clicks then, and he slowly turns to Buck with wide eyes. And like, _yeah,_ thanks for reading the room buddy. _God,_ Buck is in love with an idiot. 

Maddie keeps glancing between the two of them, a look of confusion on her face, and then slowly, slowly, Buck can see it dawn on her. Her eyes bug out of her head and her mouth drops open in a smug smile. Chim is still frowning, looking absolutely none the wiser. Small mercies, Buck figures. 

“Oh my god, you’re together,” Maddie exclaims, pointing a finger between them. 

Buck and Eddie kind of just - freeze. Like maybe if they stand really, _really_ still, they’ll turn invisible. But Maddie is still smirking at them, so clearly that plan isn’t working. And then Chim starts to laugh. 

“They’re not _together,_ ” he scoffs, shaking in his head in disbelief. 

But the longer Buck and Eddie just stand there, not making any move to explain themselves, or even deny it, the wider Chim’s eyes seem to get. And like, this definitely wasn’t how they’d planned this. In fact, they haven’t planned it _at all,_ but. It’s a day of celebration after all. 

“Uh,” Buck hedges, looking to Eddie for moral support. 

Eddie winds one arm around Buck’s waist, and just shrugs with the other one. “Surprise?”

Chim’s mouth drops open and Maddie gasps.

“Evan, I just had a _baby!_ Are you really trying to steal my thunder right now?” She questions.

But there’s a teasing smile curving at her lips, and it only grows wider when Eddie grins and hooks his chin over Buck’s shoulder. 

“In my defence, we totally didn’t plan this,” Buck explains, but he can’t help laughing. 

Chim is frowning as he approaches them, and for the tiniest fraction of a second, Buck thinks he needs to be worried. 

“You made me lose the bet,” he complains. “Which means, _you_ don’t get to hold my baby anymore.”

He takes Rosie from Buck’s arms, but he’s smiling. And then the smile turns into a laugh when Buck and Eddie start spluttering, talking over each other to ask what the hell Chim means by _the bet._ He smirks knowingly, and taps the side of his nose twice but refuses to give them any answers. 

Maddie reaches a hand out then, so Buck takes it and lets her tug him closer. And Eddie gets the hint - that this is a sibling thing - so he walks over to Chim and Rosie, while Buck perches on the side of Maddie’s bed. 

She holds Buck’s hand between both of hers, and for a moment they just sit there, smiling. Buck can’t remember them ever being so happy at the same time, figures it’s probably never happened before. And if the nostalgic look on Maddie’s face is anything to go by, she’s feeling the same. 

“She’s perfect, Mads,” Buck says quietly, just for them. “I’m really proud of you.”

Maddie reaches up and pats Buck’s cheek gently. “I think we’re both pretty lucky right now, huh?”

She looks over Buck’s shoulder and he follows her gaze. Eddie is holding Rosie now, stroking her cheek as Chim hovers over him. Both of them are smiling, and Buck’s heart feels so full. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Yeah, we did good.”

As Maddie’s pinky finger locks with Buck’s, Eddie’s eyes find him. The look on his face is so warm and familiar, and so filled with love that Buck almost loses his breath. 

Yeah, they did _really_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i’m coping with the impending doom of buck begins


End file.
